The Rush
by CrestOfHealing
Summary: [Series of DRABBLES] Spirit Evolution. It became so normal that after a while they didn't give the experience a second thought. Now that it's over, the digidestined share the things that most impacted them.
1. Numb

**Disclaimer: I most defininitely do _not_ own Digimon.**

**The Rush**

**I: Numb**

* * *

Well, see...It's not something I can explain. 

C'mon; you know the feeling, don'tcha, buddy? It's the kind of thing you experience without really thinking about it. I can't put it into words...

Meh...I'll try anyway.

Ya see, the only thing I _really _remember is the very beginning.

When the ring of Fractal Code appears, my hand...well, it feels like it's asleep, right? Only for a second, though, because then it goes numb, like the rest of my body.

I can only feel my right hand, the one that's holding the D-Tector. That and my hair whipping around my forehead and neck.

Even all that fades when that first burst of energy comes.

It's - I don't know. It's not painful, really. Well - _heh_ - then again...

Electricity courses through my body, making me feel like a giant blob of energy.

No...not electricity.

_Fire._

It rages through me, giving me power, changing me from the inside out.

It's more energy than I've ever felt before. Or since.

More than I can contain.

Almost more than I can handle.

And as it overrides everything else, as I go completely numb, all I can think is...

_Holy **crap**_, _what a rush!!_

* * *

**Since computers are being stupid and I don't have access to Word to work on my major projects, I thought I'd get up at least **_**something **_**to let you all know I'm still here. And, for some _odd_ reason, I decided to try out drabbles. Basically, each chapter is going to be a drabble with one of the Frontier characters reflecting on some part of Spirit Evolving. So this drabble (in case you couldn't tell) was Takuya. (Oh, yeah. I'm not going to tell you who's talking until the end of each chapter, so tell me if I've got the voices down so you could tell who it was. And they won't all have an emphasis on their element. lol)**

**Anyway, I'll update ATTWT as soon as I possibly can!!**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 200


	2. Blinded

**Disclaimer: Not last time, not next time, and...hm...not this time.**

**The Rush**

**II: Blinded**

* * *

If you know anything about me, I'm sure you've guessed I'm not the type to tolerate battle cries or anything of the sort. It wastes time and energy better spent elsewhere.

The first time I saw - or more specifically _heard _- Takuya Spirit Evolve, I was...skeptical, to say the least.

You might even say I was disgusted.

I didn't see what the point of announcing the evolution was.

I _certainly _didn't see why it should be so cheesy.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Then I evolved.

Spirit Evolution...it's driven by emotion, by raw power.

Emotion and power are hard to control, let alone focus into a single purpose.

So much goes flying through me, distracting me, overwhelming me, that I'm blinded.

I can't take in much of anything beyond vague sensations.

Yet I'm supposed to will a change, a metamorphosis.

An evolution.

So the words sprout from that blind fervor, an instinctive effort to focus the abstract into something concrete.

Execute.

As much a term of initiation as a death sentence to the chaos and human vulnerability.

Spirit.

It takes the power of my spirit; I have to somehow tap into that deepest part of me I'm so uncomfortable releasing.

Evolution.

And like that, in a mad rush of energy, I transform.

* * *

**And there's drabble number two. For some reason this one was easier to write than Takuya's. I don't even have a clue why, but I guess goggleheads are just hard for me to write. Anyhoo, this drabble was...Kouji! Next will be Kouichi, or maybe Tommy, possibly Zoe, and then there's always JP! lol Just wait and see.**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 212


	3. Humbled

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Must we do this **_**every **_**chapter?**

**The Rush**

**III: Humbled**

* * *

The first time was...a shock.

When everything was stripped away - even though I knew no one could see me - I was mortified! I mean, who _wouldn't _be?!

It took me a couple evolutions to get used to it.

Then I realized why I was so uncomfortable.

It wasn't just my clothes disappearing. (Now, don't get me wrong; that's _plenty _to make me upset!)

My _body _was peeled back.

My soul was exposed.

And that's...well, it does sound awfully poetic, but it's also...kinda scary!

I've never felt so vulnerable as when my deepest, truest self was out in the open.

...You know what I mean!

Anyway, it's...it's humbling!

And that feeling...

Standing by while your body changes around you...

Fearing if you're attacked it'll be over before you can do anything...

Remembering your soul never changes, no matter what others think...

No matter what _you _think...

Well, that's just the kind of rush I'm looking for, now isn't it?

* * *

**And we're halfway done already! Who was this one? Why, it was Zoe/Izumi, of course! Oh, and the next three will be boys...**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 163


	4. Enclosed

**Disclaimer: I don't, I don't, I do-on't!**

**The Rush**

**IV: Enclosed**

* * *

Ever had your whole body enclosed in concrete?

Me neither.

But if it did, I imagine it would feel something like Spirit Evolution.

I've always heard that you never know what you've got till it's gone.

I never believed it.

But when I Spirit Evolve, I have to admit they know what they're talking about. Whoever "they" are.

I don't notice the whole sense of freedom that comes with being pure soul until my new physical form starts to come together.

With a hum, armor forms in midair, then plasters itself onto me.

It's not really a good feeling.

In fact, it feels so heavy at first that I wonder how I'll ever be able to move, let alone fight!

Not to mention it wraps around me all at once, like a mummy.

Luckily, as soon as all the armor's on, I fuse with the Spirit, join my mind with it, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Which basically means I get the super hero strength I need to fight.

Obviously, it rocks.

Of course, the thought that I'm in a body that's technically not mine is freaky.

But, hey, it's worth it for the rush of being a hero.

* * *

**Heh. Almost didn't get this one up today. It was hard to write. Poor, poor JP. Lack of attention tends to make it hard to get inside your head. lol So now we've only got Tommy and Kouichi left. Stay tuned!**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 199


	5. Vertigo

**Disclaimer: Two more? Fine. I don't own Digimon.**

**The Rush**

**V: Vertigo**

* * *

You know that carnival ride, the pirate ship that swings back and forth?

The one that makes me feel like I'm about to fall out and die?

Spirit Evolution is kinda like that.

Well, without the motion sickness. Or the sight of the cement rushing up at you.

Once I Evolve, there's a moment where I'm suspended. Not really standing, just…hovering.

Then it's like a trap door opens underneath me.

I remember the first time. I hadn't thought I'd lifted that far off the ground.

I was expecting a split-second drop.

But there was no floor waiting for me.

It felt like I was falling forever.

For a second, I was back at the carnival with my mom, screaming my head off as the pirate ship entered a freefall.

Then came that sense of catching up with my body.

I get goose-bumps every time.

After what felt like forever, I saw a platform below me. I wasn't sure which would be worse, smashing into it or crashing through it.

In my new body, the landing was like hopping off a curb.

I compressed with the landing, and immediately sprang back to my feet.

The rush of that first fall makes the pirate ship ride seem like nothing – well, other than the motion sickness.

* * *

**Okay, so it's been a long time. Heh. I blame school. I'm a senior this year, and taking a ton of hard classes (3 AP? What am I, crazy?!). Plus I'm working on the first novel in a trilogy I want to get published and I started a trilogy with my best friend, so what little writing time I have is getting split up. I will continue and finish everything…It just might take a while.**

**Anyway, this was Tommy, which only leaves one more. I'll bet you know who it is…If you actually remember who I've already done after…wow. Well over a month…Sorry!**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 213


	6. Enlightened

**Disclaimer: Last one. Boo-hoo. Wait…I've got like fifty million stories planned! Forget this! I don't own Digimon!**

**The Rush**

**VI: Enlightened**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if anyone else had the same experience as I did.

I'm sure they didn't. I always was the exception.

I guess, after being subject to Duskmon's will for so long, I was expecting something more than what I found.

The first time I evolved, I felt empty.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing; after everything I'd been through, I should have been grateful.

But I wasn't.

I didn't _miss _my old Spirit, not after what I had done to Kouji and the others.

I just wanted _more_.

I wanted proof that darkness didn't have to be either pain and anger or an emotionless void.

But I found nothing.

The others got help from their Spirits when they first evolved. I got Duskmon.

The others got the Spirits' instinct for their first battle, to ease them into battle. I got Cherubimon.

The others got at least a sense of the integrity of their Spirit. I got nothing.

I couldn't stop searching.

As long as there was nothing, it seemed that Duskmon had been the true Warrior of Darkness.

I couldn't admit that.

I had to prove that my crusade wasn't fruitless.

Then, I found it.

Ironically, I found it when the need was least pressing – while fighting the Centarumon.

It started as a wisp of advice I knew hadn't come from me.

That was all it took.

A voice of encouragement, a rush of conviction…It all came like a whisper in the dark.

* * *

**So, yeah. I've done Kouichi before, and it was kinda obvious he was the only one left, so I didn't bother hiding who it was. This was the easiest one (no surprise there…I AM obsessed with him!) and I'm fairly satisfied with how it turned out. I just had to keep it from getting too long…**

**Anyway, I'm planning a series of drabbles/onshots for 02 and Adventure, but I'm not going to promise when they'll come out. And to my ATTWT readers: I'm SO sorry about the wait; I'll update as soon as I get time!!**

**-Child of Healing**

Word count: 245


End file.
